A level shifter is a semiconductor device capable of receiving a digital input signal in a first voltage domain and outputting a corresponding digital signal in a second voltage domain. The second voltage domain may be higher or lower than the first voltage domain. Typically, such a level shifter is utilized in circuits between portions of the circuit that have different voltage requirements. In this manner, the portions of the circuit capable of operating in a lower voltage domain operate at the lower voltage domain, and portions of the circuit required to operate at a higher voltage domain can operate within the higher voltage domain. The level shifter interfaces with both portions of the circuit so they can communicate with one another.